Science or Affection?
by AkiraIshikawa
Summary: MarluxiaxZexion. [one shot] Please let me know what you think.


Heart - Noun.

Anatomy. a hollow, pumplike organ of blood circulation, composed mainly of rhythmically contractile smooth muscle, located in the chest between the lungs and slightly to the left and consisting of four chambers: a right atrium that receives blood returning from the body via the superior and inferior vena cavae, a right ventricle that pumps the blood through the pulmonary artery to the lungs for oxygenation, a left atrium that receives the oxygenated blood via the pulmonary veins and passes it through the mitral valve, and a left ventricle that pumps the oxygenated blood, via the aorta, throughout the body.

That's what the Cloaked Schemer thought of a heart. Nothing more then an organ that helped you to move and live. Affections had no part in it.

In the large white library in the castle sat the lavender haired male, sitting crossed legged on the soft white couch. A rather large leather bound book on his lithe lap, slender fingers flipping threw the tan pages rather quickly. "Heart - a person (used esp. in expressions of praise or affection): dear heart." Zexion read outloud as he studied the page a bit more. "Please. Such nonsence doesn't make sence at all. Science is correct. Love and emotions are nothing more then a trick on one's own mind." he stated firmly as he continued threw the pages.

Soon a distinctive smell drifted into Zexion's nostriles. 'What is that?' the lavender male thought. 'Honey? No, it's more of a vanilla. Vanilla honey?' he asked himself as he placed one finger on his page, closed the book, and tilted his head up a bit to get a better whiff. As the smell floated towards him again he felt his pants become a bit tighter. A ravished look crossed his face as he sent his book down on the glass table and stood. A pink tint sketched it's way across his pale features as he cursed under his breath. "That damned number XI." he hissed as he raised his hand and opened a black protal and stepped threw, leaving the white room alone.

Exiting the purplish black portal, the Cloaked Schemer stood infront of the Graceful Assassin's room. The scent flooding his nasels beyond imagine. 'So this is where that toxic smell is coming from.' he thought as he raised his hand to knock in protest, but what would he say? 'MARLUXIA! Kill your plants NOW! They're making me horny and i'm trying to read!'? That wouldn't do. Finally bringing down his hand on the door, and sending a sound inside it took a minute or two but the pink haired male finally awnsered.

"Hello there Zexion." the pink haired male said in a sleek purr. His deep blue irises scanning over the other's small and petite body. Zexion tried his best to ignore the other's glances and got back to the task at hand. "Marluxia, what is the horrible odor drifting from your room?" the lavender haired male asked, eyes narrowing a bit.

A smile curved it's way up on Marluxia's lips as he opened his mouth to speak. "It's a very rare plant. A new one might I add." he stated happily as he wrapped an arm around the Schemer. "Come in and see it. It's lovely." he cooed as he dragged the lavender haired male in against his will. To the pink ones delight and the lavender one's misfourtune, the room was nothing that Zexion had ever seen before. The floors were made completely of grass. Instead of a nice comfortable chair for reading sat bushes and shurbs. 'What kind of foul room is this. The outside indoors?' he cursed in his mind as he watched the room with watery eyes.

Marluxia swiftly closed the door and paced towards a large plant sitting in the middle. It's large tenticles swaying to greet the Assassin as he traced his index finger against the green leaves. "It's beautiful." he stated as he lightly touched the red, orange and yellow flower buds. "It's in full bloom. That's the wonderful smell that attracted you to my room." he murmured as he turned back to the other to see a look of disgust on his face. "Now now Zexion. Don't be like that." he purred as he grinned wickedly.

Soon the overly large plant slithered foreward, tenticles wrapping around the lavender male's legs, arms, wrists and waist. "Tell it to release me!" Zexion demanded. To his embarassment, he soon realized that even though he was far superior to the Assassin his size was no match. "I don't think so Zexion. See, I've waited for a chance like this." Marluxia stated, his blue eyes shimmering. "XI! I order you to-" he began but was sharply cut off by the other's soft lips pressed roughly against his own.

Feeling powerless against the pink haired male, Zexion tried his best to push away only to find that his stuggling made the wreched plant tighten around his petie body. Muffled words moaned from his throat causing Marluxia to pull away, a wicked grin upon his tanned features. "Heh, better then my dreams love." he cooed. Moving back in for another rough kiss, the lavender male felt his own eyes haze a bit as his eyelids dropped slightly. He could feel butterflies in his stomache but why were they there? This was clearly against his nature and Zexion had confirmed himself that he was straight but somehow, he liked this new burning feeling.

Pulling back with a wet smack, Marluxia beamed. "How about more dear schemer?" he asked, voice turned to a exicted purr. Zexion on the other hand, was still in his daze, eyes fluttering shut as he opened his mouth to speak. To his new knowledge, his throat had become dry and he swallowed a bit to try and fix the raspy voice. "Well?" the Graceful Assassin asked once more, tracing his slender fingers threw the bundle of lavender hair that covered the other's eye. "...Y-Yes." came the choked reply, sending a dazed look to the other.

"Wonderful." he exclaimed as Marluxia coaxed his plant to release the Schemer. Soon they lay on the pink haired male's bed, bare as the day they were born. Their bodies slicked with persperation and lust. "I knew you'd give yourself to be petal." Marluxia cooed as he laid down next to the smaller male, wrapped his long arms around him and dragged the tinted pink covers over them. Zexion could only send a small smirk up to the older male and drift off into his own state of dreams.

Love - Noun.

1. A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.  
2. A a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend.  
3. Sexual passion or desire.  
4. A person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart.

All those felt as the two males were wrapped together, a soft smile on each of their delighted face as the twilight sky covered watched over them. 


End file.
